Esme
Esme Hunnt (born Esme Ann Platt in 1994 and later known as Esme Gambitson), is a nurse at the Club Penguin Regional Hospital and the matriarch of the hunt famaly. Esme is wife to Carlisle hunt and the mother of Sandy hunt, coool31 ,Coool41 and the grandmother of Emmett hunt. Background Esme was born sometime in 1994. Little is known about her very early life, but that she lived near the outskirts of the usa. She met Dr. Carlisle hunt for the first time when she was 5 and had just broken her flipper climbing a tree. He soon moved out of town, but Esme never forgot the experience. While she initially wanted to move eastsheld to become a school teacher, she was pressured by her parents to remain and marry. At the age of 16, she married , hoping to please her parents and willing to attempt to be happy, but soon realized her husband was player abd ran away and found Carlisle I lived on the smallest of the Three Little Islands until I heard that penguins had made happy homes on the big island NEARBY. Me and my Family. wanted to join them. Three days later, we had finished building a boat. I got a map so we could find the way to the big island. We made it about 3/4 there, when my boat sprung a leak! I managed to fix the boat before it sunk. When we made it there, I saw penguins waving (Dot and Rookie). It turns out that I had landed at the Dock. The staring penguins were wondering why a penguin would sail out on a small wooden ship(half the size ofthe migator). The Penguins asked us questions, but one asked: "Can I see your player cards?". We all were puzzled. What was a player card? "What in the universe is a player card?!?!?" was the only response I had. They were amazed. "You aren't from around here, are you, not at all um... whats your names?" "I'm Coool Jay Hunt, but CALL ME Coool31." "I'm Coool Jojo Hunt, but CALL ME Coool41." "I am Sandy Jessica Hunt" CALL ME Sandy. The reast of his family like Carlisle soon followed. "We will take you to Gary the Gadget Guy so Gary So he could make you player cards." We arrived at the Sports Shop, as I later learnt its name, where Gary took our photographs. "You store all of your clothes and other special items in these compartments." "Other special items, like what?" I asked. Gary said, "Pins, backgrounds, and special awards that the PSA penguin Secret Agency gives penguins for completing special missions when we are called to duty." G pointed to the other compartment. "Backgrounds can slide right behind the picture of your penguin. Choose one you like free." "Oh, coool!" I said. I knew right then I was going to love it here. Eventually I became a nurse Well, that's my story. Involvement She helps at the Club Penguin Regional Hospital and lsp medcal room Trivia See also * Club Penguin Regional Hospital * Coool31 * Coool31's Family Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Super Penguins